Like Her Favorite Underwear
by Mochi Dragon
Summary: He’s loud, and he’s annoying, but she still keeps him around. Why? ‘Cause he’s just like her favorite underwear. [OneShot] [NaruSaku]


Author: Mochi Dragon

Title: Like Her Favorite Underwear

Pairing: Naruto x Sakura

Rating: PG-13 or T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: It's oblivious; I don't own Naruto.

Summary: He's loud, and he's annoying, but she still keeps him around. Why? 'Cause he's just like her favorite underwear. (One-Shot) (NaruSaku)

----------

She, like most people, had a favorite pair of underwear. It was yellow with little pink flower petals. She'd worn it for so long that it had become very faded. The yellow had nearly turned white, and the pink had too; the only difference was that there were still a few hints of color that told them apart, and the seams were starting to fray and come undone. It was snug and comfortable, and it wasn't too tight, but it wasn't the prettiest pair she owned.

But she still loved that pair, regardless. She figured she did, because no matter how often she planed to throw it away, she couldn't. Why she couldn't, she could never figure out.

The part that intrigued her the most, though, was how similar her favorite pair of underwear and her roommate was.

He was loud, sometimes annoying. Her favorite underwear was too, because of the once bright yellow color and the frayed seams.

He made her feel comfortable, and so did her favorite underwear.

He wasn't the best looking guy; her favorite underwear wasn't her best looking pair.

She often left her favorite underwear on the floor of her bedroom or hung it on the bathroom door. She took it for granted sometimes, but she always knew where she had left it.

Just like him...she took him for granted sometimes, and she regretted every time she did. And she always knew where she could find him.

She lost her underwear once, and jeez, was it ever hard to find!

She lost him once too, and got him back eventually, but she knew she left a scar in his heart.

While everyone else commented that she had plain looks and a wide forehead, he always told her she was pretty.

Wearing her favorite underwear in front of the mirror made her feel pretty, as silly as that sounded, it was true.

Her favorite underwear always felt just right.

Being with him always felt just right.

She could never seem to throw that pair of underwear away, no matter how annoying it got at times.

She could never seem to kick him out, no matter how annoying he got.

Ever since the day his apartment got blown up by accident when he was practicing some odd new jutsu he made up, she had let him stay at hers until his got rebuilt.

And today was the day that the rebuilding was finally completed. He had stayed with her for a year already, and he was going to leave now.

As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want him to.

So for once, she was going to swallow her pride and ask him to stay with her.

Yeah right, and pigs fly. TonTon had a good sense of smell, but he couldn't fly.

And she was getting off topic.

She couldn't figure out when her heart's focus had shifted from her dark-haired teammate to her blond-haired one, but it was confusing her to no end.

----------

Sakura watched amusedly from her guest room door, as Naruto was literally hopping on one foot trying to clean up and pack at the same time.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto paused from his frantic scurrying.

"Sakura-chan?"

Staring straight into his bright, clear blue eyes, Sakura soon got flustered and nearly lost her resolve to say what she had practiced saying in front of her mirror the night before.

"Hey...um...yeah...uh..."

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto looked very worried. He walked up to her, held her shoulders, and put his face level with hers.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura was blushing so hard she was starting to feel kind of faint.

"Na-Na-Naruto?"

Oh great...how was she supposed to say what she wanted to say when he was so close to her? Oh well, her mind went blank a while ago anyway.

There was one coherent thought she had though.

_Kiss him!_

Eh? Inner Sakura? Why was she talking to her now?

_I said kiss him, you twit! This is the perfect opportunity!_

Eh, no way! There was no way she was going to do that! What about-

Inner Sakura sighed and cut her off.

_Look, whatever you felt for Sasuke before, forget about it. Even if he liked you back, he could never do so like a normal person. And that's what you always dreamed of right? Your dreams can't come true with him._

Sakura bit her lip. She knew what her inner self was saying was true. As much as she cared for the Uchiha, her dreams couldn't happen with him. Sasuke wasn't the loving type, and she wanted a nice bright happy family where she could always smile. It was kind of cliché', but that was what she wanted.

_I know you like that Naruto idiot. So kiss him; grasp this chance!_

She would.

Naruto was staring at her oddly all this time while Sakura was having a conversation with her inner self. He wondered if she was okay, so he shook her shoulders lightly.

"Sakura-chan?"

She kissed him.

And time seemed to stop...

For just a second anyway...

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Was she really kissing him? The girl he liked for so long was kissing him?

He must be dreaming.

But his hands were still on her shoulders, so he guessed he'd never know until afterwards because he couldn't pinch himself.

Slowly, Naruto started to kiss back.

It was both their first kiss, and they did not know exactly what to do, so they just did what seemed right at the time.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled back for air.

"Sakura-chan. why did you-"

Her face was flushed, and her heart was pounding.

"Naruto, I...I want you to stay with me. Please don't go."

Smiling happily, Naruto replied, "I'll stay with you, Sakura-chan."

Hearing this, Sakura felt her heart pound even harder.

"I don't know how things will go after this, but let's stay together."

He hugged her.

"Yeah, let's stay together. Always."

Hugging him back tightly, Sakura smiled.

He really was just like her favorite pair of underwear.

Snug, annoying and comfortable, and they'd both stay with her always.

----------

Arg, this one-shot was a pain to write. After I started writing this, I started to forget where I was going with it. Don't kill me for the lousy kissing scene. I've never been in a relationship in my entire life much less really seen one or understood one. I don't know anything about kissing, and I can't write a romantic scene right to save my life. This was inspired by a song, can you guess which one?

Comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Review if you can.

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


End file.
